Eye of the Storm!
by ArtemisDark
Summary: Meet Storm. Another birdkid mutant. She's 3% bird and 100% kick-butt-action. But is she enough to save the flock, plus every other mutant on the planet from extinction? World vs. Flock; Who will win? Whose side are you on? HOT new powers flock, now here!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Summary- Only 6 bird-kids in existence? Think again. What if there was another? Meet Storm. A story packed with secrets, betrayal and (for the first time ever) 7 bird kids! Watch out flock, there is a new bird in town... Please R&R soon!!

Chapter 1- Arrival

I began my day pushing through the bustling human traffic of New York. All the noises were hurting my sensitive ears. I plugged my noise cancelling headphones in. Beautiful silence. I passed hundreds of beautiful stores. Each window was modelling a different shoe, handbag or exquisite dress. And was I interested? Nope, nope and (surprisingly) nope. Well, I s'pose I can't complain, since I am walking through one of the commercial districts on Earth. I sighed and kept on walking.

I always felt awkward, being on the ground. I wriggled my wings, hidden beneath my jacket. 'Soon' I whispered. I not looking where I was going, I accidently bumped into a bunch of six kids. The tallest was blond, and looked blind, though I couldn't properly tell. Standing next to him was this black-haired (emo?) kid and next to him, an aggressive looking blonde. Playing behind them, were three other kids who couldn't possibly be older than 12. Weird. Even weirder, they all wore big jackets over themselves, even in the middle of summer. Just like me.

I casually swung my long black hair over my shoulder and walked away. Weirdos. I quickly brushed the thought aside and began to ponder over my real mission. Who am I?

Who am I? Good question. What am I? No clue. Why am I here? Instinct.

My name is Storm (well, at least I called myself that after, y'know...). I think that I'm 14. Possible 13 or 15- who knows? All the memories I have of my 'previous life' were waking up in the middle of a storm, totally drenched, on the ground with my wings out and open (ouch). Well, I assume the sound I made before then would have been 'SPLAT!' (But going on...). I am here because in 4 days, there is a board meeting of people (mad scientists actually) who could have some answers to my problems (Specifically- WHO THE HECK AM I?).

I walked, silently, into a deserted alleyway and took off my jacket. Suddenly, my black and silver wings unfurled to bask in the golden sunlight. It was so beautiful! I dropped my jacket and continued to stand there. Heaven, or so I thought.

I bent my knees and jumped which sent me into the sky (or maybe higher up the alleyway) and hovered. Oh yeah. _Finally, this is so fantasti-_. A dark shape hurled itself near me, or to be more specific, at me! It grabbed me around the neck and we both began to plummet. My mind screamed at me- _splat, splat, splat! _ I struggled and at the last moment succeeded to shake the creature off. I watched it hit the ground. Splat. I slowly cruised downwards, surveying the bloody scene. I noted the wolf-like appearance and the sharp teeth. Eraser. I was sure of it. But why?

Everyone knows (well, at least me) that all eraser models were wiped months ago. Especially these ones. Wingless? Give me a break. What were they doing, least of all here! I bent down and felt his/her bloody chest. I jumped at least 7 feet in the air. Its heart was beating! I flew down and began to pace. The eraser groaned and an eyelid flickered. It's alive! _A quick broken neck can fix all that_, I thought. _Crack, crack_. All done! The Eraser was still again. I picked up my jacket, lying only a few metres away and wiped the blood off my hands. Now on with my mission.

As day turned to dusk, I was still wandering the streets of New York City. Almost time. Time for what? You'll see. I always remained faithful to my little 'bird navigation system' (BNS) which always pointed me in the right direction. Left, right, left, left, what? A police barricade! You've got to be kidding me! 'Crime scene', the banner read. Some kid probably got mauled by an Eraser. Not my problem. I walked away and chuckled. I walked into another dark alleyway (checked for erasers first) and, you guessed it, took off my jacket. It was time.

I jumped and began rise. I unfurled my wings to their full span. The silver streaks shone in the moonlight. I rose again and began to fly high over the houses, buildings, skyscrapers! It is truly great to cruise the skies of New York. Beautiful sight- how it must suck to be human! But what is that strange whirring noise? Crap. Bugger. Dammit. Police 'copters. Dozens and dozens. Why me? I dodged the weaving searchlights and found myself a nice tall hotel to spend the night. Remember; I don't sleep in the hotel- I sleep on the roof (hence the 'tall' part of the description). I slept, still pondering over the un-dead eraser and the six kids...

I awoke to no noise. Where was the noise? Cars, trucks, trains, people. And I thought I was not a morning person! I slowly lifted my body from the rooftop. I quickly checked for any injury (or a rope around my hands and legs). I only felt the bruising around my neck. Ouch. I suddenly remembered the startling events of yesterday. Un-dead erasers and the like. I gazed over New York. The morning fog still hadn't lifted, meaning I could only see above the fog, which I was. No cars, trucks or... Helicopters! I took my chances, immediately leaping off the roof, unfurling my wings in mid-plummet. So peaceful, even for me. '_East'_ my 'BNS' told me. I turned around and began to fly.

Since I had a little time on my hands, I decided to take a detour to my destination, in 'uptown' New York. As I cruised in and out of clouds I saw six winged figures on the horizon. What!? More Erasers? Flying ones? I decided it was best to follow the Erasers until they disappeared. As I flew closer, my superior hawk-eye vision gave me a different view of the erasers. They looked like... humans. Flying Humans? Maybe they were flying erasers, whose wings stayed on all the time- yeah that sounded alright. Flying eraser-humans...

Back on the ground, I sat in the deserted alleyway where I first met the un-dead Eraser. I tried gathering my thoughts. Similarities and differences began streaming through my mind. _Six kids, six erasers, six kids, six erasers, six kids..._

Stop it! I had to keep myself together. I needed to go for a walk. I heard the sound of wings. _Six pairs of wings_. I ran and hid behind the dustbin beside me. I could surprise them if I needed to. Then break their necks. Instead I heard the voice of a little girl. 'Maaaaaax!' she whined. 'I'm hungry!' 'Sweetie, we'll eat soon, just wait,' another kid replied, possibly called Max. There was another little girl voice, piercing the eerie whining. 'I'm hungry too. I wanna hotdog!' Behind those voices, were about 3 boy voices mumbling something along the lines of hungry, hotdog and eating a pepperoni pizza. I snuck a look around the dustbin. The six kids! My heart raced frantically. I looked again. Wings? They had wings? _Six kids, six erasers, six kids, six erasers, six kids._ That was it! Not six erasers- six winged kids! Just like me. People like... me.

I walked from behind the dustbin, jacket on. To their shocked, open mouthed faces I said 'Hi, I'm Storm'.


	2. Chapter 2 In pursuit of flying birdkids

Their eyes grew wider as they all surveyed me. They began to whisper amongst themselves. I could hear the occasional- Who is she? Why is she here? Why couldn't we notice her? The leader- Max turned around to face me. 'Three questions' she stated. 'One; who are you? Two; why are you here? And three; what do you want?' she asked.

(Being careful not to reveal my true identity) I said 'My name is Storm' and bowed, a cheeky grin on my face. They muttered amongst themselves and the (Emo?) Kid turned to face me. 'We're going' he announced.

'Wait!' I screamed as one by one they flew into the sky. Dammit. Now I would have to chase them. I launched myself into the sky and roared (not very well, but I do admit I'm getting better at it). My black wings pounded against the raging wind. Where did they go? _East _said my BNS. What the heck! _East._ Dammit, just shut up for once! To my left I noticed the six flying figures. East. _East_ my BNS repeated. 'Thanks' I whispered and flew in pursuit.

Five minutes later I heard a scream. 'ERASEERRRR!!!' It must be the little kid, Angel. I heard numerous muffled shouts. It must be them! I felt some power I had never felt before. A hidden strength. A shadow began to protrude from my wings and from my body, engulfing me in the transparent body of a... hawk.

Black tattoos covered my face and body as I dived into the Eraser chaos below me. My hawk-self screeched as I grabbed the Eraser attacking the kids, and with it, fell downwards. In mid-fall I broke the Erasers neck and let it fall... down. I could see their startled faces above me. What was I?

My tattoos began to fade and then I blacked out and started to plummet.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Back on the ground...

'Is she okay?' were the first words I heard. I groaned. God, I felt bad! They all jumped. They, as in the six bird-kids I just saved. But how? What was I? And what am I becoming? I looked at my arms. No tattoos. I sighed. Max came and sat down next to me. 'Hi' she said.

'Oh, err, hi' I answered.

She turned and stated...

'Welcome to the flock'

My vision was still reeling, as I answered her statement. 'Flock?'

I began to mutter. 'Where am I? What happened I...?' I trailed off as the tall blonde guy sat me up and gave me a drink. 'Exertion from loss of energy' he stated 'Nothing I can do.'

The other bird kids were gathered around me, and once I stared at each of them, they slowly edged away. Finally. Max stayed and began to walk towards me. She had dirty blonde hair and her wings were a kind of brown with different brown streaks. Cool. She came and sat next to me, still lying sprawled on the ground.

'Tell me,' she said, Max that is. 'What did you do?'

'What do you mean?!' I blurted. I was so confused.

'Your power,' she replied' It's so... strong!'

The others nodded in agreement. 'I don't understand...' I began

'I was the first time it ever happened, ever' I confirmed. I began to stand up, I began to fall and suddenly, Max supported me and helped me up. I flinched. I'd never had anyone lift me up when I fell, or try to help me up. This was so... weird. As I stood, Max introduced the other kids.'This is Iggy' as she pointed to her right. He was the tall blond, blind guy with the golden wings. Iggy. Funny name. 'Fang' as she pointed to emo guy. Fang. Definitely suited him. Fang had jet black hair and black wings, which suited his apparent personality. He nodded in acknowledgement. She pointed to the 2 kids behind us 'That's Angel and the Gasman,' I gave her a funny look at the word _Gasman_. 'Don't ask' she whispered. Angel was only 6 or 7 and had light blonde hair and white wings. An angel alright. She looked at me and began to frown and ran over to Fang. Nice to meet you too.

The Gasman, on the other hand, was an eight year old kid with brown hair and brown wings, and according to Max, was Angel's biological brother. An about 11-year old girl came over to me and said 'Hi, I'm Nudge'. She was tall and African American. She had dark brown hair and about the same colour wings. She began to talk, and sadly I soon realised- she would never stop. 'I love your hair' she cooed. 'It's so silky and...' she trailed off as my concentration left her and focused and the older three. Max, Fang and Iggy. They were all murmuring in low and quiet voices about 20 yards away. They kept glancing my way, as I occasionally nodded and smiled at Nudge.

I gave Max a glance, and she soon walked over to save me from the 'Wrath of Nudge'. We sat down and she explained to me the flock's history and their so called talents. I listened intently. We were mutating on our own? Maybe that would explain my profound powers. 'Where did you come from?' she asked. Come from? Me? I began to explain my situation to her. I told her all about my first memory and all that had happened since then.

'Interesting' she murmured.

'What?' I asked. 'What were you talking about over there? Do you know who I am?'

'No, I do not know who you are, except, there is one complication,' she mentioned.

I went berserk. 'Complication! What complication?!' I screamed.

'Calm down Storm,' she soothed. 'Nothing much except...'

'Except what?' I questioned.

'Y'know Angel can read minds and all that,'. I nodded. 'Well, to, err, put it straight...' she trailed.

'WHAT?' I shouted.

'She can't read yours...'

**...**

**To be continued- if you want more, REVIEW!!!**

**~Stormcloud237~**


	3. Chapter 3 Black magic

CHAPTER 3-

Later that night (pine reserve, New York)…

I sat in the tallest pine tree, staring at the open skies. My wings remained uncovered and were almost glowing in the moonlight. I sighed. She couldn't read my mind? What was that all about? Was there something wrong with me? Was I a failure? Thoughts clouded my mind as I sat on the branch, alone.

'The flock' as they called themselves, were sitting on the ground around an open fire. I don't think I could ever 'be' one of them, even though Max invited me to join. With a _swoosh_ of wingbeats, Max herself was soon sitting next to me.

We sat together talking. Just talking. And maybe for the first night ever- I had a family.

_I was running. I had to keep running. They'll get me. They're gonna catch me. They are going to kill me! Had to keep running, keep running…_

I awoke from my nightmare to the sound of bodies breathing beside me. In a thoughtless fury, I jumped into the air and surveyed the scene. And then I remembered. I flew down and lay beside the sleeping figure of Max.

My nightmares were coming back again. This was not good.

Max woke and sat up beside me. She yawned and faced me. 'You were thrashing about all night and-' she stifled another yawn and crept closer to me. 'I'm scared.'

So she should be! I thought. Who was it that turned into a freakin' black tattooed hawk yesterday? She reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. 'I'm scared for you,' she took off her hand and began to wake the others. Scared for me? How?

Only minutes later the flock and I (or should I say 'we') were in the skies for a morning flight. We soon were above the clouds and away from prying eyes. Max flew at the front and I covered the rear. How fitting. I flew beside Angel who (still) was staring at me and frowning. She suddenly stopped the horrible frowning and said 'Hi'. That was great. Little annoying shrimp.

'Umm. Hi' I replied. Time for a little trick. If she could read minds, I'll try this. I pretended to project a thought into her (puny, little) mind. _HELLO ANGEL!_ She shuddered and looked around her. She looked extremely confused.

'Who's there?!' she screamed and flew up to the lead with Max. God, that was so funny! (And maybe a little crude, but it was a pretend 'thought projection', wasn't it?). I could her Max talking to her about hearing voices and the like. As soon as Angel left Max I flew up beside her. 'Look, I'm really sorry…' I droned. 'For what?' Max asked.

'For scaring Angel like that. I truly didn't mean it!'I pleaded. She froze, so the others did too and turned to me. 'You. You did that?' She hovered closer. 'You can say things into other minds?' I nodded in agreement. 'Try it' she declared, her arms wide open, accepting the second trial of my (perhaps?) new ability. _I am Storm!_ I projected. She gasped and (without considering silence for a moment) shouted 'Storm has a new talent!'. The others gathered in and examined me closely. I almost wanted to scream in their minds- _I don't look any different_! But I held back. 'Another talent?' Gasman droned. 'Geez…'

_Shutup!_ I projected into Gasman's mind. He flinched and we all kept on flying.

An hour later, we were still flying until we were interrupted by the nightmarish sound of _pop pop pop!_  
Guns! We scattered. Angel, next to me (again) suddenly screamed as a bullet hit her in the wing and she began to panic and fall. I dived after her. A bullet grazed in the shoulder, but I kept on flying. _Pain! _Pain seared through my shoulder. A had to keep diving. I caught up to Angel and held her tight. She was beginning to whimper. _It will be OK! _I projected. Pop! A bullet scraped my leg. I swore and kept on going, I had to get out of here! Pop! I screamed as another bullet hit me full in the wing. I was going to die, going to die, going to…

Black tattoos appeared up my arms and were appearing on my legs. Not again! Soon after I was covered full black with a tattoo design and my 'hawk-shadow'. Instinctively I held my hands in front of me, and from my hawk shadow, protruded a large circular, well circle. I could see the bullets hitting the circle and bouncing off. A shield! With Angel in one arm I began to descend, to where the others were hiding in the forests. As I landed I was greeted with a cheer as I handed Angel to Max and Iggy tended to my wounds. My tattoos faded and my vision began to blur. I toppled over and landed face first in the dirt. Dirt tasted bad. Real bad.

As everyone helped me up, I suddenly screamed at the sight of my blood. I had never been injured so badly before! I screamed as Iggy dislodged the bullet from my wing and tended the hole in my leg. Max held me down as the final wound was sealed. I gasped for air, and passed out.

**WILL STORM BE ALRIGHT? WHAT ABOUT HER HAWK-SHADOW? WAIT AND FIND OUT!!**

**REVIEW**** IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!**

**~StormCloud237~**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Escape!

**Thanks everyone for reading- plz keep on reviewing! The more reviews- the better the story! Tell me ur ideas and (maybe) get them in the story!**

**Read on...**

**CHAPTER 4- Escape**

One, two, three. Three. 'Three bullets' I contemplated as I tossed the tiny metal blobs from my left hand to my right. I was sitting on the ground in the middle of a pine forest (again). My leg and shoulder were thoroughly bandaged and my wing was still on the mend. And it hurt. I flinched as I tried to move it. I looked up and saw the others, flying through the treetops. Having fun.

I sighed as Max approached me and offered a drink of water. I refused (again). How many times did I have to tell them- I was absolutely fine! I tried to stand. _I'll show them._ Max mouthed the word 'nooo!' as I toppled over, face first, shaking with pain. Bugger.

I guess I'll be out of action for a few days.

**And the next day, still sitting in a pine forest was...**

Me.

Max and I were sitting side by side (still!) on the forest floor. _My butt hurts!_ I projected as Max offered me (yet another) drink of water. She giggled and placed the water on my left, and walked around to sit on my right. She sighed as she gracefully dropped down to face me. _I'm serious!_ I projected as she continued to giggle. Giggles turned to hysterics as I lay motionless. 'You're so defenceless when you can't move!' she said between giggles. _Then watch this!_ I projected. Gathering all my strength, or what was left of it, black tattoos covered my hands as I made the cup of water...

Wait for it...

Levitate. She mouthed the phrase 'O' my God!' and asked 'How can you do that?'

_Just a little thing I've been practising whilst sitting on the damn ground. Y'know, nothing much! _I projected. She smiled and laughed as we sat together. On the ground.

**Three days later...**

I was smiling intensely as Iggy cut the last of my bandages off. I wriggled my wing. Yes! I can fly! 'You better take it slow,' he said 'Try not flying for a few days-'he stopped as I launched myself into the air. _Oops_! I projected. He smiled. His smile turned to a frown as he cocked his head in confusion.

Suddenly, I could hear the POP of guns. Max screamed as she herded the flock (love the pun) deeper into the forest. 'STORM!' she screamed as she urged me to follow. I began to dive towards them. I could hear people all around. I panicked. _I'm comin-_

BANG! A dart hit me in the shoulder.

I lost consciousness before I hit the ground.

Splat.

**In a white room, surrounded by machines and whitecoats...**

**And wrapped in bandages...**

My head ached as I woke up in the white room. I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. The white room was spinning around me. I heard voices. '...still hasn't recovered... other mutants contained...'

I froze. I looked around me. I was hooked to at least seven machines, each with a different wire into my body. Get me out of here! I struggled lamely against the chains that bound me to the table. The whitecoats (now in front of me) looked at me, examining my awkward behaviour.

'LET ME OUT!' I screamed. 'LET ME OUT!'. I swore and spat at the feet of the white coats and growled like an animal. I guess that's what they think I am, an animal.

As the room swam around me, I saw a white coat pouring a strange purple liquid into one of the machines I was connected to. My vision began to blur, and I suddenly felt very drowsy. 'Let me...'

'Out,' I whispered as I fell back into the void of unconsciousness. Again.

. . .

I couldn't move. Why can't I move? I want to move! My eyelids fluttered open, and I was almost blinded by the, well, whiteness of the white room. I want to move! I screamed inside my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 3 or 4 scientists taking notes, whilst others fiddled with the machines that I was (unwillingly) connected to. Why can't I move? Neither my hands, nor my legs responded and I could barely open my eyes, let alone move my head to get a better view of the white room.

I want to move! Black tattoos spread over the underside of my hands. I concentrated solely on the machines all beeping around me. The white coats left the room, for what I hoped was a very long coffee break.

Click.

Click.

Click.

The machines stopped humming, and the cords connecting 'us' were dropped to the ground. I began to feel my toes! I lay, exhausted in my bed, solely from the black tattoo' magic. After half an hour, I was able to sit up, and move my legs and arms. And wings. I giggled in joy as spread them out to their full length, knocking over numerous test tubes and machines in the process. I jumped off my bed/prison and ran immediately to the white door. I pushed my head to the door and heard voices. I ducked, as the door opened and the two white coats walked in. With one strong kick I had them both unconscious.

I ran through the door, through a white hallway and turned right, to find (only another) white hallway. This place was a freaking maze! I turned around in hopelessness. A glimpse of light caught my attention. I put my hands on the wall behind me. I wasn't a wall. It was glass!

_Eat this, white-coats._

I ran to the end of the hallway and turned around. I grinned. Free at last. I took a runoff, clenched my fists and prepared for impact. The last thought before I hit the wall was _'I hope it __is__ glass...'_ before...

SMASH!

I completely shattered the glass wall. I picked myself off the carpet and shook the glass from my hair. I surveyed my surroundings. It was a dark room, lit ever-so-slightly by a window. Pretty small, but I could fit. Anything to get out of this place. I also found there was a big round table in the centre, like something for a conference. I found the light switch behind me and turned on the lights. I almost fainted as I looked at the people sitting at the table.

Max. Fang. Iggy. Nudge. Angel. Gasman and a funny looking scientist weirdo with small, round glasses and a leather briefcase in front of him, the contents splashed over the table.

What the? I really had to get out now! I made a jump for the window. BANG! Another dart hit my shoulder, like the one in the pine forest. But I didn't black-out again. I was only paralysed this time.

'I told you she wouldn't co-operate' the glasses guy said. He stated it as if it were to prove a point. 'Take her away' he said, and then turned his attention back to the flock, like I had never **jumped through his stupid window! **

Little did he know, black tattoos started to spread over my body. Max mouthed the words 'Go for it!' with a wink as the tattoos slowly emerged from my white gown. _With pleasure!_ I projected as the glasses guy's 'precious documents' were incinerated with black fire. Repeat- **black fire. **Little was left after a few seconds.

He gasped.

'You see...' Max explained. 'She wouldn't make a good enemy...'.

She continued. 'I'd rather have her with us ... Jeb.'

**ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER- WAIT TO FIND OUT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ASAP- **

**Stormcloud237**


	5. Chapter 5 Who am I again?

**CHAPTER 5-**

The so called 'Jeb' eyed me very carefully, and then turned around to face Max. (Note- I was still paralysed on the floor!)

'Maximum' he called, just to grab her attention. Suddenly he sounded very, very serious. 'I need to show you something'. Maximum? That was her name? Weird.

He motioned to another white-coat who soon revealed some files hidden under his clipboard. They were kept together by a red ribbon, with a tiny insignia sown on the front. On the front page of the files was a picture. Of a girl. Of me!

I tried to wrestle my way of the paralysis, and a guard soon held me down. Face down.

'Give her the injection' Jeb ordered. Injection! I kept struggling, but soon I felt the icy shiver of a needle injecting something in the back of my neck. I could move! I picked myself off the ground and dusted off my clothes. I was eyeing Jeb carefully. He seemed content not even making eye contact with me, let alone actually talking to me. The guard pushed me into the chair beside Jeb, and soon fastened my wrists to the table. I growled.

'Who are you?' I asked Jeb. 'Why am I here?'. He remained motionless, still staring at the ceiling.

'TALK TO ME!' I screamed. He turned around to face me, and I realised the emotion, scrawled all over his face.

Guilt.

'I'm very sorry, Maximum,' he continued from before. So much for me. 'I didn't realise...'

'Realised what?' She retorted.

'I was hurting you...' he trailed. Hurting her how? I was getting hurt, and did he say sorry to me?

No.

He took a deep breath. 'I sent both the Erasers. I tried to shoot you. I...'

On the other hand, I was dumbstruck. He tried to shoot at us?

'Why?' Max asked. 'Why, Jeb?' she seemed awfully calm about the matter.

'Because of her' he pointed at me. ME? What the heck! I don't even know who I am!

'I tried to kill her.' He admitted. 'I thought she'd kill you...'

Me? Kill Max?

Me?

'But he rumours were true...' he said. 'She has forgotten her past.'

Yeah, that's more like it! Now- who am I?

'According to our files... .' he droned as he slowly picked trough numerous files, selected one and took it out. 'A Russian scientist, stole the technology of creating human-animal hybrids, and created his own.' He stood up and began to pace.

'His creation, they say, was more powerful than any mutant could be, and possessed extraordinary supernatural powers...' His eyes settled on me.

'But it had a purpose.' He stopped.

_Please not something bad! I said in my head. World peace? Please make it world peace!_

'To destroy the other mutants, created by his brother, his rival. A scientist you may know as Doctor Ter Borcht. To destroy you, Maximum!'

The flock's mouths hung open. They were shocked. I could see Nudge slowly edging away from me. But why wouldn't she? I was the one designed to kill them! I was the traitor!

'But on the night of November the 13th, the mutant escaped during a hazardous storm and was never found again. The Russian lab was soon closed down by the International Police and the rest of the experiments were... disposed.' He finished.

'We had been tracking you across the world but, you were too elusive. We guessed that you lost your memory in the storm, otherwise...'

'Otherwise what?' I asked.

'You would not be in New York, trying to sabotage the world leader's conference about genetic mutation!' He yelled.

The flock looked at me. I wasn't trying to sabotage it just, investigate. Sort of. But I had to find this Ter Borcht guy and ask him a few questions. With or without a little...

(I imagined holding him a few thousand feet in the air and slowly letting go...)

... prompting.

'It's tomorrow!' I screamed. All this hanging out with the flock, and I had forgotten my initial purpose in New York. The conference.

'I have to be there!' I pleaded. Jeb's cold, hard eyes were convincing me otherwise. _I'm going! _I projected as the chain around my wrists clicked open. I jumped to my feet.

'Storm, don't!' Max shouted. I walked slowly towards the window, eyeing the guards who were still pointing their tranquilisers straight at me. My wings unfurled. I ran to the back of the room and touched the wall. I was ready.

'It's a bad idea. Stay here... GET BACK HERE!' Jeb began to shout.

I ignored Jeb as I sprinted as hard as I could towards the window. I held my fists in front of me as I tucked in my wings, just enough to fit through the window.

SMASH!

I was free.

I felt a breeze brushing my cheeks. A breeze that I had sorely missed. I heard shouting. Jeb.

I could also hear the flock getting ready to jump behind me. I didn't want them to follow me. I turned around, turned east and flew, as fast as I could (which was, might I add, pretty fast!)

**One hour later**

I could no longer hear the flock behind me. I slowed down to take a rest. As I began to hover, I heard a noise. A bad noise.

The whirring of helicopter blades began to follow me as I raced across the horizon. A dart hit me in the shoulder. My wings began to feel tired. Soon I couldn't feel my toes, nor my fingers. I had to keep flying. Keep flying.

Another dart hit me as I began to plummet.

Keep flying, keep flying...

I hit the ground. I blacked out.

The last thing I remembered was my hands and legs tied, and a blindfold around my eyes. I was being carried, I was sure. I heard a voice. Whose voice?

'Ve vill be landing soon, little birdy. Go to zleep...'


	6. Chapter 6 White lights

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Things to do, y'know...**

**Will be updating soon!**

**Thanks 4 waiting!**

**~Stormcloud237~**

The first thing I remembered, since waking up was the dark. The terrible, evil, laughing dark. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face! Oh god. I felt so, so sick.

I vomited into the dark. Fearful that I might sit in it later, I snuggled into the corner of my prison and just... waited. But for whom?

The box/prison lurched (and so did my stomach) when whatever I was travelling in stopped. I moaned again. I was sure I hadn't eaten in days, or possibly weeks!

I heard voices. I whimpered. Whimpered? Since when did I whimper?

Someone or something tapped on the side. I jumped. Since when did I jump? Me? Jump?

I must be really be hungry!

My prison tipped as someone tried to lift it. Suddenly, I ended up feet in the air. 'Watch it mate!' Someone yelled from outside. 'This _thing_ is worth a thousand pounds, let alone your damn job!' I was picked up again and carried. But to where? I had no clue.

I was soon dumped (repeat dumped!) in a room filled with blinding lights. After the darkness of my box, well, this was a huge change. I closed my eyes and shrivelled into the first corner I could find, away from the lights. Suddenly, harsh, white-gloved hands grabbed me and pulled me away from the corner, my refuge. I screamed and bit. I struggled my away from the hands and tried to run.

Well, I tried to run. Since I had been cramped in a box for hours, and still blinded it didn't work out so well.

Almost helpless, I was dragged, screaming into some sort of chair. My hands and feet were bound, not to mention my wings. I had a harness around my body, and a metal restraint around my legs. My arms were pinned beside me. I had a blindfold around my eyes (not that I needed it anyway) and plugs in my ears. My mouth had a muzzle. I was helpless.

Couldn't see.

Couldn't hear.

Couldn't speak.

Couldn't escape.

I could feel needles being jabbed, almost rhythmically into my arm. Strange devices were put on my chest, and then abruptly taken off.

Jab.

Stab.

I was in hell.

Hours later I was wheeled back to my room (the room of blinding lights!). The room blurred around me. I felt dizzy, sick. I vomited again. I wobbled, and then fell over. I picked myself up, on all fours and crawled over to the door. Using a wobbly fist, I made a feeble attempt to knock. No-one answered. Obviously. I called out, my voice hoarse from screaming. 'Get me out!' I said.

I fell back onto the floor. Pain spread through my body. I screamed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I began shaking uncontrollably.

'Medic!' I heard someone shout. 'MEDIC!'

Gloved hands tried to steady me. It wasn't working. I screamed. My 'black magic' began to seep out. The lights exploded. Glass was raining down on me.

Without warning, I blacked out.

_I was flying through the clouds. My black wings flapped smoothly and rhythmically though the cool twilight breeze. The setting sun caused my wings to reflect colours of metallic red and blazing yellow. Was I... dead? I shook the thought away as I continued to fly swiftly into the sunset._

**Is Storm truly dead? Is this the end?**

**Find out soon!**

**~stormcloud237~**


	7. Chapter 7 Highest Bidder

**Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy-**

**~stormcloud237~**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Slowly my eyes fluttered and opened. I glance over my heavily bandaged left shoulder to the machine that was making the noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sighed. The machine was connected to a long cord, extending halfway across the cramped room, and was laid on my heart.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I made a feeble attempt to roll over onto my unbandaged shoulder. All I wanted to do is go to (yawn!) sleep.

Wait a second. Where was I?

Shoulder bandaged? Heart machine (the annoying beeping one, obviously)? What happened to me?

I tried to scream, but there was something in my mouth. Gag? Muzzle?

Surprisingly, it wasn't a muzzle, but life support.

As I surveyed the room once more, I realised I must be in a place, I'd never, ever, ever wanted to be again...

I began to panic.

...a hospital.

I lay back onto my bed. I looked down at my wrangled body. I was covered in tiny bruises and cuts. And a lot of bandages. But something even weirder is happening, I observed. No chains? Ropes?

Nothing was stopping me getting out of this place.

Nothing!

I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned.

Well, maybe nothing except that.

A white coat almost waltzed his way into the room, followed gloomily by a bunch of tall, white men heavily laden with briefcases, black sunglasses and expensive business suits.

'... its value is, well, priceless you see,' he explained as he and the other men examined me closely.

'Only 7 hours ago was she in critical condition and now...' he walked over to my left and moved his hands, very alike to the way a fabulous prize is show cased in a game show. 'Almost completely healthy!' the 'crowd' Suddenly began awestruck at his latest comment. They then continued to poke me again.

'However, it is still _almost_ complete, and delivery would have to wait a few days...' he trailed off again. Many businessmen frowned at the latest comment, but shrugged to themselves in resolution.

Did I just hear him right? I was getting sold? Auction?

Jeez, I hate life.

'Highest bidder?' he asked.

WHAT!?

Me. Sold. Now?

One man put his hand up. '5 Billion pounds.' He mouthed to the white coat, who quickly jotted it down.

I watched in awe as the auction continued. The price was escalating by millions of dollars by the second.

10 Billion.

50 Billion.

100 Billion.

500 Billion.

I could never have believed I could be sold for such a high price! With this money, I could rule the world...

Another hand up. This time it was not a businessman, nor a white coat. This man was dressed in black pants and an expensive looking jacket. He walked over to me and stroked my bruised forehead.

He silently patted behind my head quickly and returned his attention back to the white coat, or should I call him an _Auctioneer?_

He announced his bid.

'Three trillion pounds'

The other business men were awestruck. Even I was awestruck!

The white coat muttered excitedly to himself. 'Any other bids?' He asked.

I could see a businessman shuffling his feet.

The white coat walked over to the man and shook hands, congratulated him, and led him out of the room. Within minutes I was totally alone.

Again.

If only I could move my legs...

As I sighed, staring hopelessly into space, I felt something hidden behind my bandaged head. Extremely slowly, with my good arm, I reached and took it out.

It was a...

I distinctly remembered my new 'owner' patting behind my head, for no apparent reason at all.

...letter!?

**Hope you liked it,**

**Writing like the wind,**

**~stormcloud237~**

**Review me for any questions or comments about this chapter.**

**(I know there are a few unexplained things, but don't worry, all be answered soon).**


	8. Chapter 8 The unknown author

**Sorry for the wait everyone! **

**Please review soon!!!!!**

**Chapter 8- The unknown author...**

Slowly, I opened the letter.

Inside, along with the fancy typed text, was a message.

_Dearest Storm,_ (Wait a second- how did he know my name?!)

_Do not fear. You will be in safe hands soon._

_G.W._

This was just wierd. _GW_? What kind of stuck-up rich guy (who also owned more than 3 trillion pounds- would sign off as _GW?_)

My first thoughts were an evil mad scientist, willing to experiment on me. God I hate scientists.

Thinking about scientists, well, 'safe hands' isn't the exact words I would use.

Now, back to my current situation. Err...

I looked around the small room I was locked in, and then at all the life support dangling lifelessly beside me. My shoulder was still bandaged, and various bruises and scratches covering my pale skin.

...Well, it didn't look that good.

First things first, I have to escape.

I lifted one leg (ouch!) off the bed. Easy does it! Now for the other leg...

Oh no...

Painfully, I fell off the bed, right on the cold, hard slate floor.

If you had ever known the feeling of breaking every bone in your body, well, I bet this was what it had felt like.

Time for plan B.

I bit my lip until it began to bleed and concentrated. Gradually, black energy began to seep out.

It 'lifted' me up from the floor, until I could stand by myself. 'By myself' actually counted as me grabbing any handrail, or piece of furniture within reach.

I felt, looked and walked like a total hermit.

Such a shame hermits don't have wings!

I unfurled my wings, using them as a balance as I limped out of the room. Muscles ached; my wings were not used to being lay on. To tell the truth, they weren't too happy about it either.

As I approached the doors, my black magic clicked the locks open and I walked through. I peered into the abandoned white hallway. Wait a sec, why was it abandoned?

Not even a single scientist patrolled the corridors. No form of security wanted to stun me and take me back to my room. There was just... nothing.

This was good... too good.

I kept to the walls, as I 'limped' through the deserted passageway.

This was just too easy! I was planning to at least put up a fight with a few white-coats, even though my body probably couldn't manage it. What was wrong with me?

For once, everything seems perfect- and I can barely control my anxiety! Why can't I accept the simple fact that I can esc...?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Footsteps! I ducked and crawled over to hide behind a nearby trolley.

A tall man emerged from the nearby corridor. As he stopped, I noted his features- Dark brown hair, no facial hair and thick, black broad rimmed glasses. As well as a – you guessed it- white coat.

Slowly, he walked casually down the corridor in which I was hiding. His steps were getting slower and slower as he approached my hiding place.

I gasped for air- trying to keep quiet whilst he walked on by.

Soon, I could see the well-polished glow of his jet-black shoes. _Keep walking, keep walking!_

I was screaming inside my head.

He... stopped?

_Keep walking!_

I could almost sense him turning around up behind the trolley.

Urrgh!

He reached down and grabbed me by the neck, pulling me upwards with somewhat impressive strength. His eyes, now I noticed, were a bright yellow, and his pupils were enlarged to twice the normal human size.

Eraser. I growled.

He grinned childishly as he finished lifting me up, and left me casually dangling in the air. I groaned as I lay limp in his grasp. I just couldn't fight back. Couldn't breathe...

The Erasers tight grip had unknowingly cut off my breathing completely.

I began to ebb into the fiery depths of unconsciousness, of which I was a regular visitor.

I lay still as he hoisted me up on his shoulder and whisked me away, still limp in his arms...

**Sorry- yet another cliff-hanger!**

**Plz review any questions!!**

**~stormcloud237~**


	9. Chapter 9 Golden Wolf

**Soz peeps. The last couple of chapters have been quite short...**

**Well, back to Storm's story...**

**CHAPTER 9- Golden Wolf**

I was dumped (more like thrown), painfully, on the dark red carpet. Talk about a carpet burn!

I gasped for air, realizing I could breathe again. I was treasuring every precious mouthful of the air around me. I was so focused on breathing, I didn't realise I was not alone.

I looked up and saw two... no, three men standing watchfully around me. One of them was the Eraser. I growled. He only winked. The other two I knew as the '_auctioneer'_ and the other, my new 'owner'.He was grinning, as if I was at the beach, having the time of my life...

..which I wasn't.

The auctioneer, whose name was 'Phillip' (Note- he now wore a name tag) walked over to me and pulled me up off the carpet. 'Here is your... product.' He blandly stated.

Great, now I was a _product_.

He looked at a tag, fastened to left arm. All over the tag were numbers, of which I couldn't, recognise. He passed me over to my new owner. Or wasn't he called 'GW' now?

'Would you like a muzzle? Harness? 'Cuffs?' Phillip questioned.

'No, no. I'll be fine thanks.' He answered. He took me by the hand and began to lead me out of the room.

Wow, that was nice. Wasn't it?

So he just expects me to walk out of this place, no handcuffs, a 'muzzle' and wings unbound?

This was just too easy. I decided to play dumb, just in case.

He led me (still by the hand) down a couple of corridors and into a small white room.

Okay... now what Mr 'GW' guy?

He let go of my hand as he shut the door behind him. This room had no windows. This was bad.

He turned around from the door and faced me. He smiled and touched his finger to his face. One for each eye. He leaned forward as he plunged his fingers seemingly further and drew back.

Two blue contacts fell to the floor.

I gasped. He just smiled.

A pair of bright, entrancing golden eyes stared back at me.

He was an Eraser. I growled and bent my knees ready for battle.

I would kill him if I had to. I would kill for the first time.

He just continued to stand there, back straight and staring at me.

'I am not your enemy, Storm'

Surprisingly, I didn't believe him. How stupid did he think I was?

I extended my wings up and curved at the tips, like two giant black feather hands looming behind me. I was going to let him know I didn't tolerate his stupid plights.

'Storm. I don't want to hurt you...' he trailed.

Get real!

I readied myself and leapt in for the kill.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

**MAX POV**

I began to fret as we drifted once again over the city. Where could she be?

Fang angled up beside me. It was only us and Angel. Nudge, Iggy and Gassy decided to stay back with Jeb. Good for them.

'Calm down, Max' he assured me, his voice lifting my mood even higher than anything could. His large dark eyes stared longingly into mine. If we could just...

No! We came out to find Storm, and that's what we'll do.

I drifted away from Fang, crying my silent tears.

'Max?' A little voice broke the silence. Angel.

'I found her.' She announced. She pointed down to her left.

'Follow me'.

We followed Angel into a shallow dive, and landed upon a tall building, over-looking a narrow street.

An expensive-looking car (Nudge would probably name the make later) waited outside the building we patiently 'perched upon'. Two slim figures emerged from the building. The first, a tall man, possible in his forties, dressed in a leather jacket and slim jeans. The second figure, female, slightly shorter than the man was...

Storm?

'STORM!' I yelled. 'STORM!'

The man opened the door for her, and she climbed into the car, limping too if I wasn't mistaken.

'STORM?'

If she did hear us, she had no intention of showing it.

Storm?

But, I...

I thought we were friends? Weren't we?

_I recalled us sitting together in the forest; she was covered in bandages and we were talking. Only talking. I remember flying up to her into the pine. I remember her for the first time. And the last time._

I ran into Fangs open arms and began to cry. 'Was if Jeb was right?' I sobbed.

Fang held me tighter.

'What if she works for them...?' I looked up into his eyes. I could tell he was thinking about her too.

And how she betrayed us.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

**BACK TO STORM POV**

I stopped walking towards him and fell to one knee. With both hands in front of me, I channelled my black power until it formed a raged hawk that flew around me in circles. 'GW' lifted his hands from his sides until they were in mid-air. Suddenly, a golden yellow light formed in his hands and began to channel itself in front of him.

Soon after, a Golden Wolf materialised in front of him. It growled at my hawk, who soon screeched in response.

I was awestruck. He was like...

...me.

I bowed as deep as I could, without causing myself extreme pain. I was still bandaged in most places and was covered in bruises.

'**G**olden **W**olf, I am truly in your debt...'

**Thanks for reading folks!**

**Please review for more!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Birds of a feather

**Here's the new chapter, folks!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10- Birds of a feather**

The car ride was long and bumpy. Golden Wolf sat beside me, his golden eyes blazing in the coloured lights of the soon-fading sunset. He forgot to put his contacts back in. I sighed.

What If we were seen?

Thinking about my last thought again- I'd almost feel sorry for the person who saw us.

'We're almost there' he announced. He barely spoke during the long trip.

It takes a lot to ever make Golden Wolf talk.

I leaned over and shoved my head out the car window, my jet-black hair whistling in the gentle country breeze. I sniffed in the air. I could smell a variety of things- Cows, Sheep, Horses, Humans (gross) and something else. Something almost human, but... wasn't. I looked over to Golden Wolf. He was watching my awkward behaviour and was grinning to himself as he did. What secrets did he have now?

Suddenly, the car lurched sideways as Golden Wolf turned into a narrow driveway to our left. A track so hidden in the dirt, it was almost invisible. Soon the scents of the gentle country breeze turned to a soothing smell of forests.

I could vaguely make out the outlines of a house in the distance. As we drove closer, I realised it was not a house but a mansion.

A big mansion.

I was awestruck by the mansion's, well, bigness. It was like the type only described in fairytales.

And life was certainly not a fairytale.

Golden Wolf could see the delight in my eyes. I had never been to a house before, and certainly not this.

'Is this where you... (I gulped) ...live?' I questioned.

He silently nodded. Wow. That was cool.

All the same, I realised I had been acting like a little child the whole journey. A new life. A new start.

Maybe one that I'd enjoy.

I calmed myself as the car slowed to a halt, wheels grinding on the stone driveway. I opened the door and jumped out of the car. I stretched my wings out (almost hitting the car) and took in the view.

Golden Wolf opened the car boot, grabbed a suitcase, closed the boot and began to walk towards the mansion.

I followed eagerly in his footsteps.

He walked up to the door, and with a wink, his Golden power began to radiate and began to stream into the giant lock, handing on the elaborately decorated door. It swung open almost instantly.

He motioned for me to come inside and soon followed. Inside, the walls were painted cream and gold and the ceiling held an ancient design painted by crafted hands. My jaw dropped.

This. Was. Cool.

'Gryffin? Gryffin!' He yelled. 'I'm back!'

So we weren't alone.

I heard a scuffle from on the stairs. I turned. A door creaked open and a boy walked out. Well, I could almost call him a boy. He looked about my age and well, was almost normal.

He had reddish hair and was tall and lean. He walked silently down the stairs and then ran into Golden Wolf's open arms. It was then I noticed his wings.

They were a mixture of gold and red speckled with russet brown.

As Golden Wolf lifted him off the ground, I noticed his feet. They were clawed and looked almost like a cat's. They too were a mixture of red and gold.

'Meet my son. Gryffin.' Golden Wolf added. He ruffled Gryffin's hair and smiled.

That would probably explain things. The gold colours, too.

Oh yeah. He didn't know my name either.

'I'm Storm.' I quickly added.

He smiled and approached me, hand opened. His intention was for me to grab it.

But I just wasn't sure.

'Careful Gryffin. She's just out of the lab.' Golden Wolf said.

I almost took the comment as an insult, but then realised I was shaking.

Social contact wasn't really my _forte._

Maybe now was the time to improve it.

'Umm... Lead away?' I announced to Gryffin. He looked delighted.

Golden Wolf stepped back to let us through.

Gryffin motioned over to the door on our left, opened it and walked through.

I was about to follow, and quickly turned around for a last quick look at Golden Wolf.

But he was gone.

**Keep Reading everyone!**

**~stormcloud237~**

**Remember to review!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Fraud

**Chapter 11-**

I silently followed Gryffin through his enormous mansion/house.

'So... umm,' (I wasn't a great conversation starter). 'Nice wings?'

He laughed. 'Thanks. Nice wings yourself!'

Well at least someone thought it was funny.

'Want to go outside?' He questioned.

'Sure, why not?' I agreed.

He held out his hand. Again.

I shook my head. 'Sorry.'

He shrugged it off and began to lead to where we would hopefully be outside.

'Where'd you come from then?' he asked.

'I don't know what you mean,'

'Well, most humans aren't naturally born with, y'know, wings?'

'Oh. That kind of come from... to tell you the truth- I have no idea.'

'Really? Well, I came from Itex, in Germany.'

He seemed quite proud about that. He continued his story, I might as well listen.

'I was an experiment, obviously. They tried to mix human DNA with bird _and_ cat DNA. And basically, I sucked. I was failure.'

He seemed disappointed. So I wasn't the only failure in life.

But at least he was alive and could think for himself. I've seen worse.

Much worse.

'What are you, Storm?'

'I... I don't know... I...' I brushed an annoying strand of my long black hair and placed it behind my ear.

And then I looked up into his deep golden eyes.

'What am I Gryffin? What am I?'

**Max P.O.V**

**New York**

I sat the long conference table, tapping my fingers rhythmically against the hard wood.

Because I was thinking about her.

Storm.

How could I be so stupid? I let her join the flock; I told her all my secrets!

I guess I should be happy that the flock is still alive.

But I'm not.

My fist curled up on the table, my knuckles turning a ghostly white.

'Err... Max?'

I awoke from my silent argument to hear the voice of one I treasured most.

Fang.

'Jeb wants to see us.'

'Oh.' The last thing I needed was another 'save the world' agenda.

I already had enough to deal with in my life.

I nodded and silently followed Fang out of the room, leaving three wide eyed kids (not including Iggy) staring back at us.

'Sorry,' I mouthed as Fang dragged me around a corner and down another long hallway.

I walked into an empty room, filled with only two chairs and a table, behind which was another chair.

I prepared to walk out again, but...

'Sit down, Max' Jeb called.

I didn't know where he was, but he was still there.

Sometimes I hate that guy.

'Max.' He called again.

'Okay, okay!' I shouted. 'I'm sitting! Jeez...'

_No need to shout Max_

Oh no. Not another person ruining my life.

Nag, nag, nag.

As me and Fang sat, Jeb appeared from an adjacent room, only visible now because of the open door that lead to it.

Jeb took a seat on the chair across from us, and onto the table he placed a variety of images and documents.

Without speaking, he turned one particular image over and showed it to me.

'Have you seen this man?'

Hmmm...

Gold hair, expensive coat...

'He was the man!' I blurted.

Fang looked amused.

'The man with...

I really didn't want to say the name, but...

'...Storm,'

He lifted an eyebrow and placed the image back on the table again.

'I thought as much...'

'What?!' I screamed. 'Tell me!'

'Yesterday afternoon, an auction was placed for the mutant, Storm. This man (he pointed to another picture) bought her for the equivalent of three trillion pounds.'

Oh. My. God.

Well, that's a lot of money, isn't it?!

'But look at this...'

He motioned to a cheque signed by a man called Jeffrey Montgomery.

'And he is?' I asked.

'Him!' Jeb pointed to the picture we saw earlier.

'So, what's wrong? Is it a crime to be rich?'

'No. But look at these...'

He took out a folder, and out of it came hundreds of cheques.

'All of these, including Storm's cheque are for very expensive and rare medical equipment. Including another mutant, here.' He pointed to another cheque addressed to someone in Itex, Germany.

'All of these cheques were also invalid. Registered to accounts that had no value at all.' He continued.

'Look at the names, Max. Fang.' He invited us to inspect all the cheques.

The names were ordinary.

Heath Lowe, Gerald Harvey, Winston Joy.

I gave him a quizzical look.

'And who are they?'

He looked serious. Very serious.

'They are all the same person.'

Okay, now...

'They are all him.'

He pointed to the picture on the desk. The tall man with the golden hair.

He's got her.

**Hope you liked this chapter. New chapter coming soon!**

**Don't worry, the Flock and Storm (and Griffin!) will be reunited very, very soon.**

**Plz review soon...**

**~stormcloud237~**


	12. Chapter 12 Answers?

**Chapter 12- Answers**

I walked down the hallway, Gryffin at my side.

'Come on!' I hissed as he began to slow down. 'Haven't you ever been here before?'

He shook his head violently and sighed. 'Are you sure we should be sneaking around like this?!'

I pressed my index finger to my lips, motioning for him to be quiet as I tried to creep into the room on my left.

Slowly I turned the door handle. I gave Gryffin a quick smile.

Then the handle stopped moving.

Damn it. It was locked.

'Storm. It's locked. Let's go!' He whispered.

But I was way past stopping at locked doors.

My brows knitted in concentration as my black magic seeped out and filled the lock.

_Click. Click._

I flashed a smile at Gryffin.

_I told you so! _I projected.

I swept open the door.

It was pitch black. I eventually found the light switch.

Suddenly, millions of lights turned on filling the room with a white glow.

That was cool.

I looked around the room. Every wall, every spare space, was filled with pictures of… me.

I looked again. Not only me, but the flock and a couple of other mutants I had never heard of.

Even an Eraser, I grimaced, as I looked the only picture labeled 'Ari'.

Griffin was amazed. He seemed entranced by the pictures and excitedly jumped from image to image.

'I never knew there were so many mutants out there!'

Well, I never knew there were so many mutant stalkers out there, but hey…

I opened a draw labeled secret.

Seriously, a draw labeled _Secret?_

This draw was just asking for it.

Inside were numerous pictures of white coats, none of which I recognized.

I quickly flicked through the images.

White coat, white coat, white coat and another…

White coat, but this time I knew his name.

Jeb.

I stuffed the card in my pocket.

'Finished, Gryffin?'

He showed me what he had found. Whole folders on us.

Both of us.

'Let's go.'

As we crept back along the hallway, I decided to name the room the _Picture Room_, in case of further reference.

I we climbed onto our beds, Gryffin opened his case file.

As he took off the folder, documents began spilling out.

He caught one and read it.

'Auction number 149, mutant 8964-to be terminated.'

He winced at the word _terminated._

'Possesses super-human speed, sight and hearing and is able to fly, although unable to comply to direct given commands. It's memory is believed to have been erased.'

So he wouldn't obey orders. So what?

Gryffins eyes widened as he read the next paragraph.

'Produced in Russia. Found after the downfall of laboratories whose owner is deceased.'

Deceased. Then who talked to me and caught me a few days ago?

'_Ve vill be landing soon, little birdy. Go to zleep...'_

Gryffin, too, was having his own personal problems.

'He lied to me?' He was struggling to breathe.

Here he was, thinking that Golden Wolf was his idol. And the next minute he finds his idol has lied to him.

Ouch.

But then again, wasn't I found in Russian lab and had my memory erased?

This was too freaky.

Maybe it was time to get some answers from Golden Wolf.

**Keep reading everybody!!**

**~stormcloud237~**


	13. Chapter 13 You are not alone

**Eye of the Storm- Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the wait guys, but anyway here is the very long awaited Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13- You are not alone...**

~*~*~*~

**Max P.O.V**

Flying was probably one of the only 'advantages' of being a human- avian hybrid.

And for once, I wasn't joking.

_Always think on the bright side of life, Max, _the voice stated as me and my flock flew aimlessly through the air.

Yep, you heard me. Aimlessly.

Aimlessly, as in no 'saving the world' today, thanks.

For once, life actually seemed enjoyable.

Well, enough with the meaning of life, and back onto my story.

After our short departure from Jeb's 'cosy' laboratory a few days ago, me and Fang decided to just wing it (Get it? Wing it? As in wings, oh never mind) and head west.

Why west? Because we can.

That night, we settled down in a park, and as soon as we had landed (literally) Fang turned on his laptop, and Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Angel dozed off underneath a giant Oak tree.

I guess me and Fang we on sentry.

Fang immediately logged onto his blog (no surprise there) and began checking emails, or more correctly, fan-mails.

Like we were famous, or something.

(And no, I cannot picture myself walking down the red carpet in a _dress.)_

_One day, Max one day _mused the voice.

'Shut-up!' I screamed, forgetting the business of 'lying low'.

'Max?' Fang questioned. 'Voice?'

I nodded.

'What did it say?'

'Err, nothing. Keep reading the emails,'

He silently went back to his 'work'.

**Fang P.O.V**

I knew, Max could be irritable, and tired, but this was worse. Ever since she saw Storm leave, she hadn't been herself.

I know, betrayal's bad and all that, but she had to get over it sometime, wouldn't she?

I scrolled down the list of emails and sighed.

So many emails, so little time...

But wait, the sender of this email said 'Storm'.

Could it be?

No. I thought, shrugging, but out of curiosity I opened the email anyway.

It read as follows;

'_Fang and flock,_

_In danger. I mean you're in danger. Really! Big trouble! Not safe to talk. Hurry!_

_P.S Can't tell you where we are. Ask Max voice-thing._

_Storm.'_

That was weird. Where _we _are? Who exactly is she with?

'Max,' he called.

She was staring at the sky for some reason.

'Max!' I hissed, irritable as well.

'Hello? Max, big problem here!' I hissed even louder.

Max just turned around like a statue, spooked and answered back.

'We have bigger problems,'

That was when I saw the hundred-or-so flying erasers coming towards us.

'Up and Away!' Max began to scream as she grabbed our packs and woke the other flock members.

**One Day Earlier- Storm P.O.V**

**... (Chapter 14 coming soon; The Day Before)**

**Okay peeps, I'm updating more regularly now, (sorry again) **

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Review!!!**

**~stormcloud237~**


	14. Chapter 14 The day before

**Eye of the Storm Chapter 14- The Day before...**

**Hey folks, just a little info to avoid further confusion...**

**This chapter, chapter 14 happened **_before_** chapter 13 in which Max and the flock see the oncoming horde of erasers!!**

**Don't worry; it will all make sense in the end...**

**Read on!!**

~*~*~*~*~

Storm and Gryffin sat patiently on the lounge, expecting Golden Wolf's arrival any minute. Gryffin sat staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingers lazily on the chair to a tune only he could hear. Storm's approach to the wait was nothing creative, nor musical as she sat still as a statue, eyes fixed on the front door.

Suddenly, the tall front door swept open and inside the house entered Golden Wolf. His usually neat and combed-back hair was frizzy and his calm expression that most knew him for was replaced by a face filled with panic, confusion and fear.

As he closed the door behind him, he trembled and lent against the back of the door as he stared hopelessly up at the ceiling.

Someone had a bad day.

**Storm P.O.V**

Finally. Golden Wolf had come! But my feelings of relief and calm were shortly overcome as I saw his face. Not only did he look like he had a really bad day, but some of his clothes were torn and bloodied.

Then he saw us on the couch.

'Gryffin! Storm!' he gasped as he hobbled over to us.

We both stood up, as he continued to talk whilst coming closer and closer.

'Children, we have to leave immediately, they-'

He paused as he watched Gryffin's face scrunch up in blood-thirsty anger, all directed at him.

'Son?'

Gryffin's fist tightened as he prepared to...

'Foosh' accurately described the noise made when Gryffin's fist collided with Golden Wolf's left cheek.

Ouch.

Golden Wolf fell to the floor and managed to pull himself upright by holding on a nearby lounge.

He spat out a tooth.

From under the lounge, Gryffin pulled out the documents we stole and placed them on the floor.

He then kicked them over to Golden Wolf.

Note that cat, or as Gryffin likes to call them 'lion', feet weren't meant for kicking and the documents scattered themselves across the tile floor.

'I'm so sorry...' Golden Wolf managed to say as he gazed over the documents.

'For what?' Gryffin screamed. 'For lying to me? For telling me I was your son!'

'But...' Golden Wolf gasped.

'...You are my son,' were the words he managed to make out. He clearly was in pain.

Huh?

He continued- 'You were made in Russia, like Storm but were bought by the German Itex branch when you were only small. Five or six at the most.'

He took another deep breath.

'But, I was your biological parent. I bought you from Itex when I realised.'

So he was there, in Russia?

'You were both part of a mutant creation program sanctioned by the United Nations. It was called the Chimera Experiment.'

But why was the government trying to destroy us?

As if he were reading my mind, Golden Wolf replied.

'You were made enemies of the UN once you escaped termination.'

'But what of the place that captured me? And sold me to you?' I questioned.

He chuckled.

'They sold you for the money, not to kill you. If they knew, you would be dead. But they didn't. And I did.'

Meanwhile, Gryffin ran across the room and handed his father an old cane that was hanging on the wall, and helped him to get up. I saw him whisper in his ear. '_I'm sorry'_

Golden Wolf straightened up. The clock chimed 6 o'clock.

Golden Wolf turned back to us.

'We have to leave now. They are coming for us!'

Fear was evident in his eyes.

'Who are?'

'Everyone! The United Nations has begun the worldwide termination of all mutant experiments. Everyone. No-one is to be spared. They have all the erasers on their side. Once we're dead, they'll be next.'

He hobbled to the back door.

'Hurry!' he hissed as Gryffin scrambled through the door.

I thought of the flock. Of Angel. Oh god, she was only six!

'Meet you in the car' I shouted as I ran up the stairs into the office.

Once in the office a grabbed the nearest laptop I could find and put it in a bag. Then I jumped out of the window.

Sure enough the car was parked underneath with one door open.

I glided down into the car, and as soon as I was in, it sped off down the road.

I hurriedly opened the laptop. Praying to someone that it had enough charge.

The laptop made a noise and the screen flickered to life.

I opened the internet and began to type.

'_Fang and flock,_

_In danger..._

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15 24

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**My aim- 100 reviews by the end of the May. Please help!**

**(I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing...)**

**And if I do reach my total, I'll be sure to update faster!**

**Okay, where were we again? Oh right, my story...**

**ANYWAY!**

**May I present you with a nice, long, **_**juicy**_** chapter to read...**

**Chapter 15- 24 ~*~*~*~*~**

**Max P.O.V**

'Gazzy! Nudge! Angel!' I shouted frantically as I picked up our packs and violently shook a sleeping Iggy.

Gazzy slowly opened his eyes, only to scream when he saw what was coming.

Angel and Nudge were soon on their feet along with Fang, Iggy and I.

So much for the 'up and away' idea. Erasers were practically swarming around us, both ground and sky.

We were stuck.

'Ready?' I asked. I hope they weren't as afraid as I was.

I gulped.

My only consolation was that we would go down fighting.

We all stood, wing to wing, or more commonly known as back to back, and prepared for a fight.

A fight to the death.

But something was wrong. The erasers in the sky were just hovering and the ones forming the circle around us had stopped. It was a standstill.

Then, an eraser taller than the rest emerged from the forest and stood right in front of me.

He looked... familiar.

He was about seven or eight feet high, and his fur was matted and the colour of dark chocolate. His huge body rippled with muscles that only added to his scary complexion. He snarled with delight.

'Hello, Max,' said his gravelly voice. It sounded almost like a bunch of rocks had gone through a blender.

But somehow the voice was recognisable.

But wait! No, could it be!?

'Ari?' I questioned. I choked down tears.

Was it possible to bring him back to life again?

'I prefer the term, Ari 2.0,' he stated.

God I hated those scientists. This was just a sick joke.

If their aim was to get under my skin, they had just achieved it.

'W-what do you want?'

He looked me in the eye and told me ever so calmly...

'I want to kill you. That is all'

Well, that was original.

But he continued.

'But first, my masters want to see you. That is all.'

Huh?

Erasers on the ground began taking slow steps toward us.

'Err... Take me to your leader?'

Ari 2.0 chuckled.

'I like you, Max. It would be an honour to capture you myself. Begin!'

Erasers ran towards us, aiming for my flock.

My flock.

But as usual, I had bigger problems. And this time mine were seven or eight feet tall with matted brown fur.

As if the battle going on around us didn't exist, we began slowly pacing around each other.

Who was going to make the first move?

Seconds felt like hours before I found the answer...

Avian-Americans first!

I dropped down low and delivered a snap kick to his right leg.

His muscles were like metal armour. Impenetrable.

Dang.

And all I received out of the attempt was a sore foot.

He then made his move.

Running in charging, he held his claws out to the sides.

Too easy.

As he was about to rake me with his claws, I jumped 12 feet in the air.

But I was mistaken.

Instead, Ari 2.0 jumped up, grabbed my feet and sent me hurtling back to the ground.

I heard a crack as I received a couple of broken ribs.

I lay on the ground gasping for air.

Maximum Ride was out.

Ari leant over and placed handcuffs on me. And there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He knelt over, placed his two enormous paws around my face and directed my gaze to where the rest of the flock were fighting.

Angel, was being dragged off, kicking and screaming into a black van. She bit her captor's fingers. He only winced and kept on dragging.

Gazzy was holding his own with one of his enormous mushroom clouds until two erasers (wearing gas masks) quickly overcame him. He was dragged unconscious into yet another black van.

Nudge, Iggy and Fang were currently holding off three or four erasers until another 2 dropped out of the sky onto Nudge and Iggy's back, holding their hands against their mouth and nose until they collapsed.

Fang was left.

'Fang. Run!' I tried to mouth as an eraser hit him in the head from behind. He never knew it was coming.

His collapsed instantaneously.

'Fang!' I cried, as I was dragged against my will into a... you guessed it, big black van. A hood was placed over my head and I was soon chained to the wall. I began to sob.

I heard the start of the engine as the van began to move.

Where were they taking us? Were we really going to die?

Why are the erasers hunting us again? I thought they were all dead.

Millions of questions raced through my mind as I bumped up and down, and might I admit painfully, in the back of the van.

Had anyone ever heard of suspension?

~*~*~*~*~

**A couple of hours later, in a big, black room...**

**Max P.O.V**

I woke up thrashing from a nightmare, and calmed myself by taking long _deeeep_ breaths.

But then I realised that my nightmare wasn't in fact a nightmare, but reality.

Crap.

I raised my hands up to my face. No hood.

Then to my left I heard a groan.

'Stupid dogs...'

The voice was deep and emotionless, and could only belong to one person...

'Fang!' I shouted, overcome with joy. He was alive.

But because the room was pitch-black, I couldn't see anything.

Nothing. Nada.

'Max?' That tiny voice could only belong to Angel.

That must mean the rest of the flock was here too!

But wait, where exactly _was _here?

Without warning, a giant digital clock appeared on the wall opposite me, shedding some light on our dilemma. The numbers were a dark red.

How nice. A prison with a clock.

But like I had thought, the rest of my flock was here too.

We were all battered, and bruised, but alive.

Fang also had a nasty head wound that bulged out of his left temple. It was caked in blood.

I looked back the clock; it read **24:00:00.**

What did that mean?

But, just like that, my question was answered.

Over a loudspeaker, came a gravelly voice.

_Ari 2.0._

I thought as I pictured crushing him in my mind. Slowly.

'Max. Flock. 24 hours. That is all'

Geez, did he have to keep saying _that is all _all the time? Seriously, it was getting old.

Soon, Angel gathered the courage to speak and asked '24 hours until what?'

He question echoed through the room.

Then back came Ari 2.0.

'24 hours until you are going to die...'

_The clock on the wall started to countdown... 24:00:00, 23:59:59, 23:59:58, 23:59:57... _

~*~*~*~

**Big Cliffy peoples!**

**Remember- 100 reviews, so let's get cracking!**

**Oh, and thanks to all those people who have reviewed already (applause)!**

**By the way, review any ideas or thoughts about my story, that way, it is sure to improve!**

**Writing next chapter already, **

**Stormcloud237**


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions

**Okay, peeps, keep reading,**

**Chapter sixteen; Packed with HOT new powers for not one, but TWO of our dearest flock and hybrid co.**

**Eye of the Storm- Chapter 16-**

~*~*~*~*~

**Max P.O.V- **

_Clock Time 23:30:00_

I watched Fang pace for a couple minutes or so. It felt like hours.

The entire world seemed to slow, but the time on the 'big red clock' on the wall was descending frightfully fast.

Trapped in a room, only about 6 metres wide and long, with a ceiling high enough that Iggy could just stand up and walk around, without bumping his head.

After Fang, Iggy and I checked every possible place for escape and found none, the flock went into a type of depression.

A perfect example of the phrase 'on death row'.

Right now, I was snuggled up to both Angel and Gazzy, playing with Angel's messy blonde locks.

Fang was still pacing, Iggy was just sitting silently and Nudge was entertaining herself by using her 'magnetic powers' to levitate a silver hairclip that the erasers failed to find.

The silence was deafening.

Until Iggy surprisingly broke it.

'I wish I could see, like, right now. Before we...' Iggy confessed.

'I wish you could too, Ig. You know I'd do anything for you.' I answered. I was trying to keep our spirits high.

'No. But seriously. You don't know what it's like. Being blind, you know. It's hard...'

'I'm so sorry, Ig-'.

Iggy kept going.

'And when everything's dark...'

Suddenly my vision blurred and began to plunge into darkness.

'There's just, nothing...'

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't see.

'Max?' Iggy questioned. 'Are you okay?'

I rubbed my eyes again.

'Can anyone else see anything? Like light or anything?' I asked.

Everything was pitch-black.

I heard Fang's voice emerge from the darkness.

'Err, Max? Are you alright? The clock is still on, if that is what you mean,'

'I can't see anything. Like I'm blind or something,'

'Hey!' Iggy mused. Then he said 'I can't see anything either, what happened guys?'

'Stop it Ig!'

'Okay'

Then my vision came reeling back. Colours and all.

'Whoa, that was weird!' I rubbed my temples in confusion.

Iggy was laughing, almost uncontrollably.

'Hey, Iggy, did you?'

'Yep' he smiled back, 'Watch _this_,'

He concentrated and suddenly Fang stopped his pacing and wobbled, almost falling over.

Very unlike Fang.

'Uh, Guys? Who turned off the lights?' He muttered. He began to feel his way around the room, following the sound of our hysterics.

I suddenly forgave Iggy, it was actually really funny!

Then Iggy stopped concentrating and Fang almost went cross-eyed, as his vision came back.

'Iggy! **You can make people go blind!'**

'Okay flock, listen up,' I called 'Word of Advice; _No more blind jokes_!'

~*~*~*~*~

**Storm P.O.V**

I sat silently, stoking the fire which was to cook our dinner.

Absentmindedly I continued to poke it with a stick, letting it grow larger and larger.

Where were we? Hiding.

Apparently, if they wanted to find us they'd use heat sensors, so in the long run, the fire didn't matter.

The laptop was open on the log beside me, constantly scanning the 'inbox' for the last two hours.

Nothing.

A burning hot piece of bark flew onto my wings, tearing me from my little daydream.

Both Gryffin and G were out (we called Golden Wolf 'G' now, he has enemies everywhere, so he tells us) and I was left to babysit the fire.

Ugh.

I heard footsteps, two pairs.

Gryffin and G walked into camp, looking frightened.

G marched to the laptop and began typing crazily.

I gave a puzzled look to Gryffin, who gave me one back, over G's shoulder of course.

Meanwhile G had hacked into one the scientist websites.

He showed me the screen. Under a page labelled termination read a list with attached photos of captured mutants, hybrids etc. All scheduled to die.

I flicked through the list.

Wow. There must have been at least several hundred here!

I searched descriptions. Search terms: _Blonde, Avian, Tall_

5 results popped up.

Crap.

Under number 5, read Human- Avian Hybrid. Self Titled Maximum.

What about Fang?

Search Terms: Tall, Pale, Avian.

Dammit. Him too.

I searched for the rest of the flock too, and they were all there.

I stood up, still holding the laptop and walked over to where Gryffin was standing, intent on showing him the pictures of the flock.

On the way, another fire ember touched my wings, still outstretched, and in a wild frenzy I dropped the laptop.

I watched it fall slowly towards the ground, our last possibility of communication about to be obliterated until...

Gryffin, still several metres away, stretched out his hands, as if he were catching it.

And... He did.

The laptop stopped in midair, and floated about 30cm from the ground.

It began to slowly swivel, like something I had seen in a science fiction movie.

G looked stunned and kind of proud.

I quickly overcame my shock.

Once you have met a couple of weirdo's like us, things like this happen almost daily.

I put the laptop away, ran over to Gryffin and gave him a high five (we watched someone do it on TV).

G only left us with some pointless words of wisdom.

'You are both evolving. You will save the world as you know it. But you cannot do it alone.'

Huh?

'You need the flock.'

~*~*~*~*~

**Oh-no! Not another 'save the world moron', what is the world coming to?!**

**(Chuckles)**

**By the way- Gryffin- Telekinesis (Google it)**

**Iggy- Inflicts temporary blindness on others.**

**Review your ideas, and keep watching for more!**

**By the way, next chapter will include some HOT new powers for Fang! Watch Out!**

**Stormcloud237**


	17. Chapter 17 Fang

**Well, here comes the next chapter!**

**Remember- Hot Fang powers here!**

**(Should get very interesting...)**

**Eye of the Storm Chapter 17- Fang**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Max POV**_

_20:00:01_

According to the clock, we have been here almost four hours.

_Only 20 hours left, Max. What now? _The voice chimed in.

Thanks, voice.

At least I won't have **you** when I'm dead.

After Iggy had demonstrated his new power on everyone, the excitement began to wear off, and we sank back into a silent depression.

Fang had stopped pacing. Nudge was sleeping. All was quiet.

'Fang?' I whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

'What?' he hissed back.

'We... w-we have to get out of here, soon,'

'Why didn't I think of that? O yeah. I have,' he said with heavy sarcasm.

'You could be nice!' I hissed.

'I- I just want to get out of here too, ok!?' he confessed. 'I'm sorry, Max'

His hand felt its way over to mine, and we sat together, hands held for a precious few seconds.

He then lifted his gaze to mine, and when our faces began to move closer-

'Max?' asked Angel.

I laughed. What a moment to interrupt.

'Yes, Sweetie?' I put on my happy face.

'They're coming.'

'Who, Angel? Who's coming?'

Angel's face began to shake and her pupils glowed an eerie white.

'The Storm,'

Then she fainted.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Max POV**

**19:40:00**

I sat, cradling Angel, who was still unconscious, but alive.

My screams and cries for help were ignored as the flock gathered around Angel, almost mourning the fact that she may never again, wake up alive.

Whilst I was mourning, Fang had taken another approach to this sudden turn of events.

Namely; kicking the wall.

'The stupid idiots... couldn't even help a kid... what the hell!' were some of the comments I caught.

His feet were now an ugly red, and I could see a trickle of blood escaping his left foot.

'Fang. Stop it.' I ordered.

'No!' He screamed.

'Fang!' I shouted through my oncoming tears. 'At this rate, they won't need to kill us. We'll be saving them the job,'

At the mention of our oncoming death, everything went creepily still. Like one movement could kill us.

'We. Need. To. Get. Out,' he said through clenched teeth.

You could almost smell the anger coming out from him. No, seriously, you could.

He began to shake. Like Angel.

'FANG!' I screamed. No, not Fang. Fang can't leave me...

'FAAAAAAAAANG!'

Then, almost with a 'pop' he disappeared.

Were 'they' doing this? Taking us one, by one?!

'Fang!' I cried, tears running down my dirty face. 'Fang. Where are you...'

I fell to my knees and sobbed.

'I'm right behind you Max,' said Fang's voice.

'Not now, Gazzy, not now...'

'Max! Look behind you!' Nudge said.

I turned around, and there was...

FANG!

I leapt to my feet, full of new energy, and gave Fang the biggest damn hug you have ever seen.

My Fang. Mine.

'I didn't know you cared that much, Max,' he chuckled.

'Shut-up,'

'Oh-no' he said, dead of emotion. 'I think I'm going to-'

'Pop'

Fang disappeared again.

'Uh, Fang?'

I turned around and there he was.

I think Fang has a new power.

_And can you use this to your advantage, Max?_

Oh yes, voice. Yes I can!

Now I was full of ideas, adrenaline and ... hope.

'Okay Flock. Are you ready to BLOW THIS JOINT?!'

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Finally, a more 'happy' ending...**

**...Or is it?**

**Review your ideas of Fang's new power. Hot? Or Not. Or what other power should he get?**

**Your vote.**

**Stormcloud237**


	18. Chapter 18 Breakout

Sorry for the wait guys.

Well, here it is.

**Chapter 18- Breakout**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Storm POV**

I was flying silently above the clouds. My 14 foot wingspan was cutting through the morning air like a knife slices through butter.

Gryffin was flying below me. Silent, for once.

His new power went straight to his head.

I sighed as I flexed my shoulders, whilst moving around the muscles in my neck.

We were heading for New York, to a small United Nations research lab where the flock was being held.

According to the sun, they had less than 12 hours left.

Almost there.

I signalled to Gryffin as I lowered my left wing and began the descent.

~*~*~*~*~

**Max POV**

11 hours left.

I was waiting for a chance. A tiny glitch in our captor's plan that we could crawl out of.

And to tell the truth- it wasn't working.

Suddenly (like always) a door opened to my right and a man walked in. He was dressed in a lab coat and had a slight limp. His reddish/brown hair reflected the red light and looked sort of like fur. Dog fur.

Eraser?

He placed a tray with six glasses of water in the middle of the room as the door swiftly closed behind him. He turned away from the camera and looked me in the eye.

'At 10' he said, glancing at the clock. 'She will come. Be ready'

'Who will come?' I whispered. 'Who?'

He then hurriedly left the room, leaving only one thing behind.

A black feather.

Storm.

'Fang?' I asked.

His grunt came from within the darkness.

'Flock?'

Iggy saluted me, Nudge mouthed 'yes' and Gazzy gave me a solemn nod.

Angel was still sleeping.

'We're getting out of here.'

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Storm POV**

I looked at the sky as I sat, perched upon a tall building, and in New York, they weren't that hard to find.

'He should have done it by now.'

Gryffin was playing with a rock. Playing meaning making it fly across the apartment building with the power of his extremely furrowed brows. As well as telekinesis.

Now we wait.

And I hoped that G was still alive.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Max POV**

10 hours, one minute left.

'Ready?'

60 seconds until all hell will break loose.

But this time, we had a plan.

Fang stood by the invisible door, Iggy was right behind him then me, carrying Angel, Nudge and Gazzy.

The clock struck ten.

'GO!' I yelled.

Fang disappeared with a 'pop'.

Soon, the door opened with a click. Fang stood outside, waiting.

'Iggy!' I yelled as he began to run out into the corridor.

The rest of the flock soon followed as we watched as about a dozen scientists catch a glimpse of a blind boy with wings running through corridors with apparent ease of direction.

They froze.

'IGGY, NOW!'

I yelled, as Iggy spread out his arms and all the scientists put their hands to their eyes.

As we ran away, I could still them shouting- 'I can't see, I can't see!'

But we could laugh about that later.

We ran through another few hallways and corridors, desperately searching for a window.

An eraser unexpectedly came into view. Ari 2.0.

And this time he had a gun. He grinned.

'Time to die, Ma-' he never got to the end of his sentence as Storm came into view, flying at 1000 miles an hour and collided with him, knocking him into next year and rendering him unconscious, at least.

She was followed by another mutant. He was tall, like us, and had reddish brown hair, as well as lion feet. His face was narrow, and his golden eyes stood out from the rest of his features.

Storm picked herself up and motioned to us to follow. The other mutant followed without question.

She led us to her way in. A smashed open window. Perfect for escape.

'Get out!' She shouted as she shook the glass fragments out of her hair. She also was getting a nice black eye.

I heard footsteps.

I jumped through the open window, still holding Angel. My wings snapped open as I began to soar upwards.

I looked behind me and saw Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang jump out. Soon after was the red haired mutant guy and ... where was Storm?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Feel free to review!**

**Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19 Chaos

**Eye of the Storm, Chapter 19**

(Sorry for the long wait!)

Everyone's searching for someone...

**Max P.O.V.**

'Storm!' I yelled over the wind. 'Storm?'.

I looked over to Fang. He motioned for us to leave. And quickly.

Torn between two allegiances; my friend, my flock. I knew what I'd always choose.

'Sorry Storm' I whispered as I cradled Angel and ran, scratch that, flew away.

**Storm P.O.V**

Being as genetically enhanced and intelligent as I, I flew straight back into the chaos from which I'd just rescued my friends.

Here I go again.

'Wolf!'. Dammit. Where could he be?

I raced through the bleached white corridors. It all seemed like a rat maze, endless turns of left or right until, oh great, scientist.

This one hadn't seemed to be injured during my last appearance, and was in the midst of scurrying about repairing the structural damage. When he spotted me (not that hard in bleached white corridors), he froze.

His oversized glasses slipped off his nose, and his greasy yellow hair fell across his squeamish face. His small, short and noticeably weak body was, obviously, no match for me.

'Bring. It. On' I stated.

He squealed, and ran. Or so I'd hoped.

In reality, the yellow-haired man hit the floor, allowing a larger, taller and muscular man to take his place. Nimbly stepping over the scientist, the masked black man unsheathed his weapons. He now held two black half-metre sais.

Sais?

_A memory flooded my mind. I stood in a bleached white room. A man was shouting russian at me, from higher up. Second storey?Memory-me stood with a pair of sais, almost identical to the ones the black man owned. My eyes were glassy as if brainwashed. 'One, Two, Three, Four...' he shouted in Russian. I responded in fighting moves against a masked opponent. The opponent was on the floor, by five. Memory-me stood and looked to the shouter for new orders. 'Very good, Nemesis, soon you _

_vill be ready to... What? AaRGH!' _

The memory slipped away almost as fast as it had come.

The black man tossed me his sais. They skidded on the tiles and landed at my feet.

'Come back, Nemesis. To vhere you belong.' Said another voice.

Ter Borcht!

He appeared from behind the black man.

'Pick up your weapon, join us!' He invited.

'Join your brother'.

What!

The man in black tore off his mask. It skidded to the floor beside him. Under the disguise were two cold, relentless black eyes and a shoulder length crop of black hair. He was taller than me, but had the same lean, athletic build.

He outstretched his hands, and a sleek black panther appeared in front of him. Unlike my hawk (check that), it looked like a real animal. Was a real animal.

The panther's coat shimmered in the artificial light, and its black eyes stared at me intently. When he dropped his hands,

the panther disappeared.

'Vill you consider my... proposition, Nemesis?' Enquired Ter Borcht.

I leaned down and picked up the sais.

And began walking towards them.

'I knew you vould come to your senses, Nemesis. Together ve vill be unstoppable!'

I snickered.

Ter Borcht looked confused.

'Nice try, Borshtey. But no way in HELL!'

I rushed past, surprising Ter Borcht and managing to pin him against the wall with my sais.

He struggled, but to no avail. 'Bye, bye borshey' I said as he dropped to the floor.

Black man stood there. Staring.

'Are you my ... brother?' The word was unfamiliar.

Black man said nothing.

'Who are you!' I screamed as I pushed him into another wall.

'I. Am. Chaos' he replied, coldly.

'Well, I. am. going. See ya' I stated, and began to walk away until 'borshey' ruined the party.

'You have gone rogue, Nemesis! No longer an ally, but a threat! Chaos, neutralise her!' he shouted.

'Chaos' or whoever he was, unsheathed his own weapon. A large sword, almost as tall as me, which he expertly wielded and began swinging around his body.

'Show-off' I mumbled.

He began to advance, as I stepped backwards. Towards the wi- oh no. All exits were blocked by more guards. All dressed in black. All with guns pointed at me.

I grabbed my sais and gripped them with more knowledge than I'd thought I'd possessed.

Chaos swung, I blocked with my sais.

Too easy? He swung again. This blow was harder than the last, but I still managed to block.

He continued. Swing, then swing then swing. Each swing stronger and faster than the last. In seconds, we were engaged in a fully blown sword vs sais duel.

To the death.

Again- very sorry for the (extremely) late submissal.

Next chapter soon.


	20. Chapter 20 Escape

Eye of the Storm- Chapter 20

**Storm POV**

Block after block, I realised I was beginning to falter. Chaos was stronger than me, and every blow almost shattered my forearms.

So I resorted to something he wouldn't have learnt in his 'fancy-schmancy' training;

Fighting dirty.

I pretended to struggle, then suddenly kicked him in the... never mind. I then ducked, spun around and with my leg, kicked his left shin, narrowly missing his sword.

He howled in pain.

I grabbed his sword at the hilt and began to wrestle it out of his grip. His other hand, he slammed against my face, trying to push me away.

I bit down hard, tasting his blood and giving me enough time to grab the sword, kick it away and...

Fall through the floor?

**Gryphon POV**

I just couldn't leave Storm to fight it out on her own. Yes, I admitted she was damn good, but this time I feared she wouldn't be good enough.

I tucked my wings in and hurtled through another window, a level below Storm.

I could hear fighting up above. Metal against metal.

_C'mon Storm!_

I ran to right under where the fighting was. I willed the ceiling to collapse.

Nothing happened.

I tried again. I clenched my fists and screamed.

'aaaaaAAARRRRGH!'

The ceiling fell through, leaving a surprised Storm on the floor.

The world began to spin, but I gathered enough energy to stand.

'Gryphon!' she yelled over the chaos above.

She put my arm around her neck and walked us both towards the window.

Then she pushed me out.

I was about to panic, but then instinct took over. I unfurled my wings and began to cruise upwards.

Behind me, Storm jumped out the window, followed by a larger man.

'Fly!' She screamed as the man managed to grab her ankle. She kicked him off and frantically flapped to gain altitude.

The man followed, snatching desperately at her feathers. Soon it was obvious what he was going to do.

Break her wings.

Adrenaline filled my veins and I flew at the man, tucked my wings in and bowled him in midair.

'Gerroffher!' I screamed as he dropped 20metres, then 50. Soon, he was out of sight.

Storm slowed down and began to pant. Her eyes had dark lines under them, and her arms had various sword slices spread across them. Her teeth were stained with blood. And, if possible, her skin was even paler.

'You all right?' I asked.

'Yeah.'She smiled, weakly.

'The flock wanted to meet up...'

'And?' she spoke, even weaker.

'Apparently there's going to a battle- and they want us to be part of it.'

'You can tell them... urrr' and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her wings stopped moving and she began to plummet.

'STORM!' I screamed.

But it was too late.

I dropped through the clouds. _Faster, faster!_ I urged myself.

I feared the worst, and soon found myself standing on land.

It must have been a nature reserve of some sort, with a narrow winding river and a couple of small trees- distinct from the neighbouring city.

'STORM!' I yelled at the top of lungs. I don't care if they heard.

I don't care if anyone heard.

'STORM!' I began to shakily walk around. Where could she be?

I heard a rustle behind, and turned.

'My little zister,' said the black man, as he stroked the forehead of an unconscious Storm in his arms.

...


End file.
